christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Selfmindead
Selfmindead are a blackened hardcore and metalcore band that originated out of Eskilstuna, Sweden in Europe. The band began in 1994 with the lineup of Ilkka "Volume" Viitasalo on Vocals, Timo Sillankorva on Guitars, Tapani Hoikkaniemi on Bass, and Marco "Storm" Hautakoski on Drums. The band released a 7", two studio albums, and a split through several record labels including Soulscape Records, Sally Forth Records, and Solid State Records. In 2003, the band called it quits, with the members going their own way, with Viitasalo and Hautakoski formed Benea Reach. In 2014, the band reunited and performed a show with Mantric and Shevils."5/12 SELFMINDEAD + SHEVILS + MANTRIC". Facebook. Retrieved on June 12, 2019. In 2016, the band reunited once more to perform at Brainstorm Festival in the Netherlands, with the lineup of Viitasalo, Sillankorva, Hautakoski, and other longtime members Håkon Sverre Nakken and Michal Bäckrud.Beard, Mason (November 3, 2016). "Selfmindead Reunion". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on June 12, 2019. History Selfmindead formed in the winter of 1994 and 1995, in Eskilstuna, Sweden as a four-piece band, consisting of Ilkka Viitasalo on Vocals, Marko Hautakoski on Drums, Timo Sillankorvo on Guitars, and Tapani Hoikkaniemi on Bass. The band was primarily influenced by several bands of the Sweden hardcore punk scene, including Refused, Abhinanda, and Mindjive. In 1995, the band entered a contest titled Cult-95, and was able to win, with their debut show. In 1996, the band signed with Soulscape Records and released a self-titled 7" with two new songs and a cover of a Starflyer 59 track. The following year, the band entered the studio to record their debut album, with the band releasing it, a self-titled release, which came out through the Sally Forth Records the following year. Solid State Records would assist in distributing the release in the United States. Hoikkaniemi departed from the band, with his position being filled temporarily by Even Steven. In 1999, his position would be officially filled by Håkon Sverre Nakken. With Nakken's induction, Hautakoski switched over from Drums to Guitars, with Tommy Akerholdt filling the mantle temporarily before Michal Bäckrud took over. In 2000, the band released At the Barricades We Fall and were featured on a compilation. In 2001, the band released a new split EP alongside The Spirit That Guides Us, titled The Olso Compact, which came out through Sally Forth Records. On March 22, 2003, the band disbanded officially, with Viitasalo, Hautakoski, and Nakken forming Benea Reach. In 2014, the band reunited and performed two shows in Norway with Mantric and Shevils. In 2016, the band reunited once more to perform at Brainstorm Festival with the lineup they had at the time of their disbanding. Following the show, however, the band seemingly has embarked on another hiatus. Members Current * Ilkka "Volume" Viitasalo - Vocals (1994-2003, 2014, 2016-present) * Marko "Storm" Hautakoski - Drums (1994-1999, 2002), Guitars (1999-2003, 2014- 2016-present), Backing Vocals (1994-2003, 2014, 2016-present) * Timo Sillankorva - Guitars (1994-2003, 2014, 2016-present) * Håkon Sverre Nakken - Bass (1999-2003, 2014, 2016-present) * Michal Bäckrud - Drums (1999-2003, 2014, 2016-present) Former * Tapani Hoikkaniemi - Bass (1994-1998) * Emil Nikolaisen - Bass (1998-1999) Live * Ole Børud - Guitars (2002) * Even Steven - Bass (1999) * Tommy Akerholdt - Drums (1999) Discography EPs * Selfmindead (1997) * The Olso Compact (2001; split w/ The Spirit That Guides Us) Studio albums * Selfmindead (1998) * At the Barricades We Fall (2000) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:European Bands